


Taken Citadel

by DarkJediQueen



Series: The Guardians [60]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Crossover, Death, Genocide, M/M, Science Fantasy, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 02:48:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19368463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen
Summary: It's like King of the Mountain only people die and it's s stupid platform that if you lose on it, you fall to your death. Why would anyone want to claim it?





	Taken Citadel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rivermoon1970](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivermoon1970/gifts).



> **Year** : The Far Future  
>  **Spoilers** : Destiny: Through D2: Black Armory, Criminal Minds: Up Through Season 14  
>  **Notes** : Trying my hardest to make sure that it'll make sense, with time, for people who don't play Destiny but you can find more information at the [Destiny Wikia](http://destiny.wikia.com/wiki/Destiny_Wiki). Some Dialogue is taken directly from the source material.  
>  **Beta** : Grammarly

Aaron wasn't sure that he liked this. He looked around the hanger, but Spencer was nowhere to be seen. Aaron had assumed the message was from him on the tablet that had been blinking when he woke up, but it seems that he was wrong. Spencer rarely left his tablet just laying around, so Aaron thought that it had been left just for him.

"Ready to go, Hotch?" JJ asked as she got closer to him. "Where's Spencer?"

"I have no clue where Spencer is. G.A.R.C.I.A?" Aaron asked.

G.A.R.C.I.A. appeared beside him.

"My counterpart is on Venus." G.A.R.C.I.A. disappeared before they could ask a single question.

"Well, that was informative," JJ said. Her tone was sarcastic and bitey like Spencer's was when he was not amused by something that he was being told.

"He said he was going to do some research but why would he not take the Ceres Galliot?" Aaron asked. Spencer had never taken any ship, but the Galliot since Mara had given it to him. Aaron didn't like this. "He also didn't say that he was leaving the planet." Aaron looked at the tablet in his hand. He had brought it with him to give back to Spencer but hadn't thought that he wouldn't be here to give it to.

The tablet vibrated again.

_Your armor is already on the Ceres. Hurry up._

Now that sounded like Spencer. Aaron frowned at the tablet.

"I think we best head out to see what he wants."

"Sounds good. The message that G.A.R.C.I.A. gave me said that my armor was already on the Ceres."

"I just got one like that on the tablet. Best not keep him waiting."

Aaron was the first onto the ship, and he started getting into his armor while G.A.R.C.I.A. got them out of there. JJ didn't even go to the back to get into her armor. She was already in the underclothes that Aaron knew she preferred underneath, so it was just a matter of slipping it all on.

When he was dressed in his armor, Aaron sat down and started to type on the tablet, bringing up what he could of the files on there. He knew that Spencer kept the parts he wanted no one to see locked down, but Aaron had a little more access than most would. There was nothing on there about what Spencer was doing on Venus.

_How are you today, Aaron_? flashed on the screen.

Aaron narrowed his eyes at it but typed back that he was fine.

_Good. Spencer is on Venus at my asking, and he stumbled upon what I wanted him to find, but it was more dangerous than I thought._

Aaron knew then that he was talking to Rasputin. Aaron hadn't realized that Rasputin had such contact with Spencer at all times. Aaron was glad considering that Rasputin was almost like Spencer's child. Aaron wasn't sure what to say back to him.

_Is Spencer fine_?

_He awaits your arrival before doing anything, as he called it, stupid. He doesn't go for risks when they are this high_.

_What awaits us on Venus_?

_Taken. I slipped information into the Vanguard system that prompted Ikora Rey to send Spencer to Venus on a sanctioned mission. Then he found this, so she ordered the whole of your current Fireteam there. She will link up with you once you arrive on Venus_.

There was a flash on the screen, and then it was like the conversation never happened. It was gone. Aaron didn't even try and get it back. Whatever access Rasputin had to Spencer's tablet was total, and Aaron wasn't sure that he would not make Rasputin pissed off if he did something.

Venus came up on the viewport much quicker than Aaron realized that as much time had passed as it seemed did. Aaron set the tablet in the small port that was in the console and slipped his gloves on. He grabbed his Scout Rifle from where he had set it and checked his Hand Cannon on his hip. If they were fighting Taken, he would swap to his sword.

"So Spence made me a present, or really had one made for me," JJ said.

"Yeah?" Aaron asked. He stood up and looked at her, seeing the hilt of a sword sticking up from her back.

"He called it a Katana and said that it was a weapon of use in feudal times in Japan. I was bitching at Prentiss about not having a sword when you two do. I know that swords fell out of favor, so I have no clue where he had this one made."

"Can I see it?" Aaron held out his hand, and JJ pulled the Katana from its sheath. The blade was thin, and Aaron saw the shine at the sharp point. It was made beautifully. "Lord Saladin made it. He's the last swordsmith of the Iron Lords to be alive. I'm sure that he did it to keep Spencer in the Crucible after his crusade to kill Oryx is over."

"He's been hitting the Crucible hard, hasn't he?"

"He made friends with a lot of the Awoken that lost their lives."

"Rumor is that he was in love with the Queen, but I know that's not true. He loves you. He would burn the world for you."

"Is that why Morgan got into a fight in the courtyard with that person from Fireteam Crash?" Aaron asked. He had remembered hearing about it and then going to stop Morgan from fighting. By the time that Aaron had arrived, the fight was over, and the Warlock Morgan had fought with was heading to the infirmary. Aaron had tried to get it out of Morgan, but the Exo had said nothing.

"The stupid Warlock is upset that our large Fireteam gets the most of the missions. We do good work, and our ability to get through things means that the Vanguard knows we get shit done. I can't even remember the Warlock's name, but he then started in on Spence and his obsession with destroying the Taken and Oryx. I mean, it would be every single Guardian want to stop him. Not stopping him means the death of us — the death of the Traveler. So I have no clue why the Warlock is like that. When Morgan pointed that out, the Warlock then started in on Spencer and how much time he spent with the Queen and her brother when he was there." The way that she said the end of her little speech showed that she was uncomfortable about that as well.

Aaron would never betray that secret to JJ, but Spencer and Aaron had talked a lot about things and what to reveal and what not to reveal. Aaron would make sure that Spencer was made aware of what JJ now knew after he was done.

"You do realize that the ship that G.A.R.C.I.A. found Spencer's body in and revived him from was a very early Awoken ship, right?"

"Yes, Morgan had said something about that." JJ looked like she wasn't understanding.

"There were orders carried in the ship to bridge the gap between the people who were leading the Guardians as they were at the time and the Awoken Queen, Mara Sov. He was sent here on her orders."

"Shit," JJ said. She dropped down into the seat that she was close to and looked at Aaron in shock.

The ship stopped moving, and Aaron saw that they were in the Headlands. He didn't see Spencer anywhere, but that meant shit. Spencer had done recon in a stronghold that the Hive had made by popping around using the Ascendant Realm. Aaron was still very unsure about that, but Spencer wasn't afraid.

"She is his Queen."

"And she had been since the Collapse. I don't know a lot of it as the Queen was tight-lipped, and Spencer's memory is Swiss cheese." The look that Aaron got for that said she didn't believe him but was going to go along with it. Aaron figured that most of the team went along with things but never guessed anywhere near the truth of it all. "She has never and promised never to ask him to do anything that would jeopardize the Vanguard. She knows that he's not fully hers anymore, but his revenge is the only thing keeping him going right now besides Jack and me."

"The Awoken are in mourning and he can't...Zavala would lock him."

"Yes, we know."

"Ikora Rey would tell him. What about Cayde-6?"

"He knows. When he was at the Reef, he was told, and he is keeping his mouth shut. Cayde likes favors and while the Queen might be dead and her brother as well, Spencer and I owe him for his silence." Aaron really hoped Cayde didn't do a damned thing to jeopardize what Aaron was telling him.

"You two are walking a very fine tightrope with this. If you need anything, anything at all. Just come to me. Will, and I would be glad to help you."

"We will."

"Hey, you two going to join me at some point?" Spencer called out over the comms.

"Sure," Aaron said. He picked up his helmet and nodded at JJ before slipping it on. He was in the process of sealing it when he felt the transmat take him.

"Ikora Rey incoming," G.A.R.C.I.A. said over the comms, and just a few seconds later Ikora's name popped on the feed.

"The search to root out the Taken on Venus has led us to some dark places. None are darker than the heart of the Vex. If my information is correct, the blight now curls around the heart of their Citadel. This must not stand. The assault on the House of Wolves gave us detailed information about the Citadel's spire. By all indications, the heart of the blight is there, at the top of the tower. Good luck, Guardians. May your path through the Darkness lead you to the Light."

"Oh joy," Spencer said.

Aaron looked around, but he couldn't see Spencer anywhere.

"Up," Spencer said.

Aaron looked up to see him on the top of the rock outcropping that was in the center as an almost waypoint for the Headlands. Spencer was crouched and looking down at Aaron. He gave a wave before he jumped down. He was gliding around to where he landed right in front of Aaron with just a few inches between them but their bodies not touching. Aaron shook his head and laughed.

"Having fun?"

"Oh, yes. I've been having fun sneaking around but I was nearly caught by the Taken, and I gathered a good bit of intel to send to Ikora about it. It's why she sent for you two."

"She did?" JJ asked.

"Well, I asked her to let me send the messages. She was talking to her Hidden anyway to find out if what I was seeing was really happening and it is, so I was allowed. So to the Ember Caves, we go."

Aaron looked Spencer up and down. He seemed too giddy.

"He's had a lot of coffee. I didn't realize that he had one full pot when he was in the kitchen and then I slipped off to get two thermoses when he was getting ready so he could have some for a long stay. He drank them both just after we arrived here." The beacon told Aaron that it was Spencer's G.A.R.C.I.A. that was talking to him. He was glad that she had updated the HUDs to let them know which was speaking.

"Damn. Thanks."

"He's acting weird; I knew you would ask."

Aaron summoned his Sparrow before Spencer even got his there. JJ's was last, but that was okay because Aaron was going to put her between them like they usually did. Spencer took off like a rocket, the path to the Ember Caves was well known to all of them. Aaron though, was pretty sure that Spencer could navigate there in his sleep. Just like always, there were no enemies until they reached the Caves.

Spencer turned them toward the Citadel, ignoring the Fallen that were at the openings of the caves. Aaron expected an ambush at some point but found that no one popped up to do it. He followed behind JJ until they got into the Citadel proper. There were Taken everywhere.

"So what's the plan, Boss?" G.A.R.C.I.A. asked.

Aaron looked at Spencer to see him, not moving. That left Aaron as boss. It was a new term for him, but he was okay with that. "Do we went to try and just rush through?"

"If we stay close together I think it will work. We also, I think, we need to stay up high as much as possible. There are not enough good spots up close to get high quickly without taking a lot of fire."

"JJ, go through first. Spencer and I will take up the rear. You lay down cover fire as soon as you get to the stairs that lead up into the Juncture."

JJ nodded at Aaron's words. She jumped off of her Sparrow to head toward where the Taken were patrolling the upper levels of the entrance to the Citadel. JJ waited until Aaron gave a nod before she took off. Aaron let Spencer just a fraction of a distance ahead of him before he took off as well. There were a few pings on Aaron's shield, but nothing got close enough to hit them, and all of them made it across at a sprint with no issues.

"The roots of the Citadel go deep into the heart of the planet. The spire is the metal trunk of a very, very big tree. Sort of," G.A.R.C.I.A. said, and it made Aaron laugh at her for the way she said sort of.

"Be careful," Spencer said as they got ready to round a corner.

Aaron heard the arrival of Taken and started to look around. JJ cried out and fell back into Aaron.

"Snipers!" Spencer yelled out.

Aaron looked around and found the Taken Hobgoblin up on a rock outcropping. He made sure JJ was on her feet, and then he drew his Scout Rifle. Two shots had it dying. It still launched an attack though. Three balls of Taken power launched at them. Aaron grabbed JJ and pulled her around a corner to hopefully stop the things from getting them both. Aaron heard them hit and looked over at Spencer who had ducked for cover as soon as he saw the Sniper.

"Looks like they didn't like us sneaking past all of them," JJ said.

"No, I don't think that they did." Aaron let go of JJ's cloak, and she pushed herself up to her feet. Spencer was the first around the corner to see what was there with JJ behind him. Aaron kept his Scout Rifle out to help keep an eye on things. He saw a Goblin and started to fire at it only to stop when he saw a short connective thread of sorts that went out into nothing.

"Taken Minotaur," Spencer said and drew his Side Arm to start firing at it.

Aaron saw the little edges of the shield where the parts of the Minotaur was moving, and the cloak wasn't doing the greatest at hiding it. It didn't take long to take out the Taken that were around there before moving on. There were more between them and the lift that they would need to get to the Terminus.

"This feels like we are party crashing," JJ said as they came upon the group of Taken who were protecting the lift up to the top of the Juncture to get to the Terminus.

"Well, then call us party crashers." Spencer holstered his Side Arm and rushed at the Taken, drawing his swords as he did. JJ followed behind her Katana in hand.

"Remember Skolas? Crazy Kell, angry Fallen? Can we go back to that? I prefer them to the Taken any day." G.A.R.C.I.A. sounded precisely like her words did like she would rather have crazy Fallen instead of Taken. Aaron agreed with her on a lot of fronts on that one.

JJ's fighting style with the Katana was very different than Spencer's or Aaron's. Aaron wondered where she had learned, but then he figured that Spencer trained with her. Her body type was very different than theirs, her fighting style in hand to hand and in weapons was different. Watching the two of them fight, Aaron was mesmerized by how well they fought together. It was close to seeing Aaron and Spencer fighting, knowing instinctively where the other was and knowing what each other was going to do.

The lift was well guarded, but it didn't take them long to fight through it. JJ and Spencer were deadly with their swords. Aaron kept a watch on their back and knew that he would have to keep a closer eye when they got through the next bit. The open air of the Terminus would allow for a lot of long distance shots.

No Taken were waiting on them at the top, which Aaron found to be stupid. Coming out of the lift was the best place to be to ambush invaders. Aaron didn't dwell too much on it as he looked around.

"Follow the leader?" Spencer asked.

"Yes. JJ first, and then you than me."

Getting across the vanishing and reappearing platforms always sucked. If they fell, there was no real way to get back to the team in any time that would matter. They couldn't dally too long as the enemies knew that they were there. He waited for JJ to take off before Aaron got ready to follow. He traded out for his Hand Cannon while Spencer and JJ kept their swords out.

In the middle of the trek across, Aaron landed just as a Taken Phalanx was dropping in. Aaron saw that Spencer and JJ were not going to get turned in time. The damned shields the Phalanx had would blast them both off. Aaron started to fire before he even could think about doing anything else. The Phalanx turned around to defend himself, and that was when Spencer got fully turned around.

Three more Phalanx appeared. Spencer was dealing with the first, so Aaron turned to one and emptied half of a charge in the face of one before it could get it's shield up. JJ dealt with one, and then the three of them turned to the last. Aaron was pretty sure if the Phalanx had bodily functions, it would have done something.

"They were trying to knock us off that platform! Oh, the Taken really are insufferable!"

Aaron pursed his lips to stop himself from talking. It wasn't like it would have done a damned thing to her it would have been them with the sudden stop at the bottom. He waved Spencer and JJ to let them know it was clear.

"It's obvious that whatever lets the Taken appear anywhere needs longer than a few seconds as they don't appear on the disappearing ones. That would be the best way to stop us, but it doesn't happen." Spencer was looking at the platform they were heading to, and Aaron actually looked that way as well. There were huge blights all over the area.

"Ready for this?" JJ asked as she stepped up between the two of them.

"Always," Aaron answered at the same time that Spencer it.

JJ laughed and made the jump across to the platform that appeared.

"Together?" Spencer asked.

"Sure."

Crossing both of them at the same time wasn't nearly as bad as Spencer thought it was going to be. It was good that JJ was ahead to warn them of anything, but they easily made it over to the central platform. There were no Taken there, but as they advanced on the first corner of the platform, there was Taken arriving.

"So what do you think is at the end of this?" Aaron asked.

"I bet a blowjob that it's going to be another Echo of Oryx," Spencer said.

Aaron sputtered, and JJ just laughed as she cut through the first Taken Goblin that came at them.

"Fine. Winner's choice of who takes the cock," Aaron said back.

JJ was cackling at that point, but Aaron really didn't care. The whole damned team knew that they were a couple, so it wasn't like it needed to be hidden. Morgan didn't care what the team thought about him and their Ghosts. Aaron still wasn't sure he wanted to think about it much, but still, he didn't have to hide what he did with Spencer.

"What about you, JJ?"

"I am not touching that bet."

The fight all the way to the Vex Warp gates wasn't nearly as bad as Aaron thought it would be. He tried to make sure that there were no more Snipers, but it was hard given the layout of the place. Spencer walked forward when the Taken were all gone from sight. One of the Oryx orbs appeared and then as Spencer got closer to it shot away and disappeared. Spencer started to back up then, knowing that the Echo was on its way unless Oryx changed things up and tried something else.

JJ launched Stormcaller as soon as the Echo appeared and easily shot forward to fire at him. Aaron waited, working on picking off the Taken that appeared around the Echo. It wasn't long before Oryx disappeared and JJ used what was left of her Super on the Taken. Spencer started to hunt for Oryx, finding him behind them.

"He's going to piss me off," Spencer said as he took off at a run. As soon as he got close, Spencer launched Nova Bomb at the Echo, hitting it dead on. Then he started to dart in and out and killed the new Taken that appeared. He worked on killing them. When the Nova Bomb disappeared, the Echo disappeared again, heading further back to near where they had jumped onto the platforms. Aaron chased him down with JJ on his heels. He found the Echo and put three shots from his Golden Gun in its head. He smiled as he watched it disappear again. It wasn't gone, but at least it was on the run.

"Eyes?" Aaron asked over the comms.

"He's back at the start. I've got him."

"Don't do anything stupid."

"I won't."

Aaron and JJ rushed back to the start in time to see Spencer throw one of his swords at the Echo of Oryx's head. It wasn't looking at him but at them and so it missed it. It lodged in its head and then fell as the Echo crumbled like all Taken did when it died. Spencer walked sedately to the sword and picked it up. Spencer turned to look at them, giving them both a jaunty wave.

"You sent Oryx screaming back to the Ascendant realm," Ikora said over the comms.

Aaron hadn't even seen the icon pop up. He really hoped she didn't hear the remark about blowjobs.

"And still his Echoes stain our system. That is why you are here, Guardian. Only you are strong enough to stand against the terrors in the night." Ikora went on to say. The connection cut, and Aaron wondered what kind of research she was going to go and do.

"For the night is dark and full of terrors," Spencer said before he laughed a little.

"What's that from?"

"A series of books from Old Earth. My sister and I laughed at it a lot until...well the night start to be really dark and actually full of terrors. Ready to head home?"

"Why wasn't the Ceres here with you?"

"Oh, I sent it back for you when I figured out that I would need you. G.A.R.C.I.A. set it on autopilot and made sure it got there safe." It should be able to come and get us from here. I don't see why it can't now that there is nothing to shoot it out of the sky."

"You'll have to let me read these books sometime," JJ said.

"I will. I have them on a tablet you can read on." Spencer wrapped an arm around JJ and led her to the edge where the Ceres was heading toward them.

Spencer seemed to be healing, but Aaron was sure that more shit was going to happen to set that back. Aaron would be there for it. He would make sure that Spencer made it through it all.

# The End

**Author's Note:**

> I write fanfiction for fun. It's a hobby and a stress relief. I refuse to stress over my writing. What you see is what you get. Errors, plot holes, and all. Thank you for reading my story! 
> 
> I can be found on MeWe (a FB replacement that's better) [here](https://mewe.com/i/beccaqueen1), join me there and we can discuss my fics and whatnot. My writing page for the moment is kind of dead in the water on a FB front as links are being banned for content. 
> 
> The Criminal Minds Reverse Bang sign-ups are open until June 30th! Please check it out [here](https://criminalmindsbangblog.wordpress.com/).


End file.
